


Close Enough to Touch

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, but chapter two will be fluffyish, chapter three will be absolute crack, sorta angsty in chapter one, you will see what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter never believed in the whole soul mates thing, Angie Martinelli believed too much.  </p><p>Or the soul mate AU you knew you needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Never Thought I'd See The Day

**Author's Note:**

> so I got the Soulmate AU bug and I'm not even sorry in the least. I hope you like it! feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the dialog.

On Peggy’s 16th birthday her words appeared, scrawled across the front of her hips, _“Hey Sugar!  Cuppa coffee?”_ in a plain, simple, but _feminine_ handwriting, and she just _knew_. Soul mates of the same gender were not unheard of, but they were heavily frowned upon, some countries would even lock you up for it.  Peggy was simply thankful that it was hidden under her blouse and skirt.  She never told anyone what was written there, vowing to keep it secret for as long as possible, hoping against hope that she was wrong, even though she found woman just as attractive as men, sometimes even more so.  

 

\---

 

On Angie’s 16th birthday she couldn’t see her words, though she could feel them, tingling on her left shoulder blade. The small cramped house she, her parents, and her four siblings lived in didn’t have room for a mirror. It wasn’t until months later, during a backstage tour of some show or another (she couldn’t really remember), she found herself alone in an empty dressing room.  Angie took the opportunity to unbutton her dress and slip to top half down, unhooking her bra so the words were unobstructed. In an elegant, neat, cursive, read the words _“Just tea thanks. And maybe a pastry.”_ The first thought through Angie’s head was, _so they’re English then._ The second was, _wait, what if they’re a girl_? The third was, _how the hell am I gonna meet my soul mate if they’re in England_? Angie shrugged all of these thoughts off as she re-clasped her bra, and buttoned her dress back up.

 

\---

 

Steve Rodgers was not Peggy’s soul mate, but she had loved him like one.  Poor little Steve, with no mark to call his own, but so deserving of one.  He was the only one she had ever told what was written on her skin, hiding under layers of cloth.  That had been when he had told her he didn’t have one.  She had cried for him, but it had soon turned to tears for her own soul mate, who she would never be able to love properly because of _damn propriety_. But Steve had comforted her, and made her feel like maybe she didn’t need a soul mate to be happy. Then she lost him to the war.

 

\---

 

The war meant many things to Angie, but one of the most selfish, in her mind at least, was that it meant that, maybe, her soul mate had made it to this side of the water.  She worked in an airplane factory for a while, then she worked for a theater, she was even a back up dancer for one of the less well-known shows that were put on.  Finally she found steady work at the L&L automat, and that’s where she stayed, even after the war. She finally moved out of the small house of her childhood, and moved into an all girls’ boarding house. Along the way, though she didn’t know exactly when, she realized that she was attracted to girls. It wasn’t the easiest of revelations, but there was nothing she could do about it but hope her soul mate would feel the same. 

 

\---

Peggy’s heels clicked against the rain washed cobblestones as she walked.  She had made the mistake of forgetting an umbrella, and was now paying for it by getting thoroughly soaked.  Ducking into the first available doorway, Peggy checked her watch.  It was still a couple of hours before she had to be at work. She glanced into the building she was standing under the eaves of, and, seeing as it was a diner, decided that breakfast couldn’t hurt. 

 

She pulled open the glass doors and sat down at a booth that was covered in bright red leather, or something leather like at least. Peggy looked over the menu that was resting on the table briefly, not really registering the waitress who had made her way over to Peggy’s table. 

 

“Hey sugar!  Cuppa coffee?” the waitress said, leaning on the table on her elbows.

 

“Just tea thanks.  And maybe a pastry,” Peggy said, stifling a yawn.  She hadn’t gotten much sleep. 

 

\---

 

Angie looked up from her cross word at the tinkle of the bell that was hanging on the glass doors.  Angie raised an eyebrow at the bright red felt hat, a bold choice for such an over cast day.  Grabbing a notepad and pencil, she walked to the very attractive woman’s booth.

 

“Hey sugar!  Cuppa coffee?” Angie asked brightly, the somber expression on the woman’s face was simply begging to be cheered up. 

 

“Just tea thanks.  And maybe a pastry,” the woman said, with a _British_ accent.  Angie couldn’t believe her ears, or her eyes either for that matter. 

 

Angie nearly dropped her notepad in shock. Her soul mate was sitting right in front of her, completely unawares by the look of it.  Angie regained her composure quickly, making the quick decision to not start making a fool of herself, and simply writing ‘tea’ down in her simple handwriting. 

 

“Earl Grey, or Irish Breakfast?” Angie asked, trying not to sound excited.  So maybe she _had_ bought two types of tea when she had started working there, just incase her soul mate _happened_ to be a customer, she had turned out to be right.

 

“Well since it is breakfast time, I’ll take the Irish Breakfast,” Angie’s soul mate replied with a small, surprised smile.

 

“I’ll get that right away darling,” Angie said, cursing herself for letting the darling slip out.   

 

The British woman gave the first full smile Angie had seen her give, and Angie knew right then that she was a goner. She practically skipped back to the kitchen to start a cup of tea for the woman.  It was then that Angie wondered why the woman hadn’t reacted like Angie had. Was it possible that the woman wasn’t Angie’s soul mate?  Or was the woman just not paying much attention?  Angie hopped it was the latter, because she didn’t know what she’d do if it turned out not to be the _extremely attractive woman_ sitting in the diner, looking as if she’d seen hell.  Angie brought the mug of steeping tea, along with a thing of cream, to the table. 

 

“Have you decided on that pastry?” Angie asked, donning her best flirtatious smile. 

 

The woman looked up at her and smiled broadly.

 

“Yes please,” the Brit paused, eye’s flicking to Angie’s nametag.  “Whichever you would recommend Angie.”  

 

Angie tried to contain the small flutter of her heart as her possible soul mate said her name.  She was glad to have brightened her day at least. 

 

\---

 

Peggy finished her cup of coffee and the strawberry pastry Angie had given her in silence, her mind trailing to her work at the SSR.  The week had not been going well. 

 

“Something on your mind English?”

 

Peggy looked up at the cute waitress, Angie, she remembered, eyes flicking to the waitress’ nametag. 

 

“Just my job.  It’s nothing really.” Peggy waved a hand vaguely. 

 

The waitress took the seat opposite Peggy, making the Brit wonder if the woman had a habit of making herself at home.

 

“What’s your name hun?” Angie asked, leaning across the table.  

 

_Yes, she probably does make a habit of it,_ Peggy thought idly, deliberately not staring at Angie’s cleavage. 

 

“Peggy, Peggy Carter,” Peggy replied, extending a hand across the table.  God this girl was attractive. 

 

“Angie Martinelli, but you know that already,” Angie said, shaking Peggy’s proffered hand, tilting her head towards her nametag.

 

Peggy released the girl’s hand with a small smile, though she wasn’t sure why this girl made her so happy.

 

“You have a lovely name,” Peggy said, resting her hands on the table. 

 

She didn’t know why the girl went a bright pink when she said this, but it made her heart leap in her chest in the most wonderful way. 

 

“I’m just going to…” Angie mumbled, flustered, standing up and backing away. 

 

Peggy gave her retreating back an odd look, confused as to why this girl would behave this way.  Peggy winced as a heat shot across her hip, tracing the writing there.  She hadn’t thought about her mark since the war, she had lost faith in the whole soul mate thing after Steve, but suddenly Peggy thought of her words.  _“Hey sugar! Cuppa coffee?”_ Not the most poetic of first words to your soul mate, but they weren’t the worst.

 

Then it hit her. 

 

“Oh hell…”

 

\---

 

Angie looked back over at the booth when she heard Peggy swear.  She caught the English woman’s eye briefly and saw nothing but shock. 

 

“Something wrong?” Angie asked, barely daring to hope…

 

“Nothing, I just remembered something important. I have to go,” Peggy rattled off as she left cash to pay for her meal, along with a generous tip.

 

Angie knew her disappointment showed in her face as the woman left, setting the bell tinkling.  That wasn’t how she had wanted the day to go…


	2. But I'm Ever so Glad it Did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie sulks about possibly loosing her soul mate. Peggy wonders if she should go back to the automat.

Angie sighed as she looked over her cross word puzzle.  She wasn’t doing any better than she had been earlier.  All she could think of was Peggy Carter, her mysterious soul mate who didn’t want to be her soul mate.  Or at least Angie thought that must have been the problem. She had a tendency to drive people off, but she had hoped whoever soul mate was would be able to handle it, but apparently not.  Angie stared crossly at the five squares that she was stuck on; the unwanted thought that Peggy’s first name would fit there bubbling to the forefront of her mind. She let her head fall onto the bar, ignoring the happy tinkle of the bell as a customer walked in, and the sudden heat along her left shoulder blade…

 

\---

 

Peggy closed her briefcase with a snap. She let out a long sigh, fingers inching subconsciously to her right hipbone.  Peggy didn’t know which course of action to take. To go for it, and risk getting caught and punished for it, even though it was _literally meant to be_ , or to never go back, never see Angie again, and pretend it never happened. She didn’t think she could bear the latter. 

 

“Daniel?” Peggy asked suddenly, surprising herself.

 

“Hmm?” Agent Sousa snorted out, having dozed off.

 

“I think I met my soul mate earlier today, at a diner.” Peggy brushed a lock of hair out of her face. 

 

“At a diner?  Did you get their number, or address?  Or arrange to meet there again?” Sousa asked, now fully awake.

 

“No.  They work at that diner, and, well, I’m not sure how to go about talking to them,” Peggy sighed, resting her chin on her hands. 

 

“Why are you afraid to talk to them? Sousa asked, leaning against Agent Carter’s desk. 

 

Peggy gave him a pointed look.  He looked confused for a second, then she saw understanding dawn on his face. 

 

“Oh.  I just never thought-oh,” Sousa rambled, ending with an awkward cough.

 

Peggy rolled her eyes at him. 

 

“You should at least be friends with her Carter,” Agent Sousa said standing up ad patting her on the shoulder. 

 

“At least?” Peggy asked Sousa’s retreating back.

 

He turned and gave her an overdramatic wink, and Peggy rolled her eyes just as dramatically. 

 

Peggy stood in front of the L&L automat, shifting from foot to foot.  She didn’t know why she was so nervous.  That was a lie, she _did_ know why. After checking her makeup in the reflection of the glass, Peggy pushed her way inside.  Angie was standing at the bar with her head resting on a newspaper, and Peggy had to try very hard not to let a smile creep onto her face. Peggy checked to see if there were any other customers, and, seeing as she was the only one, sat down on a stool at the bar.

 

“Hello Angie,” she said, looking down at the top of her soul mate’s head. 

 

\---

 

Angie froze.  Well, she hadn’t been moving in the first place, but she could feel her heart miss a beat. She raised her head off of the counter and looked up at Peggy, who was smiling broadly at her.

 

“Hey there English!” Angie couldn’t help the smile that was creeping onto her face. 

 

“I came to apologize for earlier.  I shouldn’t have run off like that,” Peggy said, taking Angie’s hand. 

 

Angie’s heart should not be hammering that hard from this woman just holding her hand.  It really shouldn’t, but it had been _so long_ …

 

“Well you’re here now, so it doesn’t really matter!” Angie said, hoping that Peggy wouldn’t let go of her hand.  Peggy didn’t. 

 

“I can’t stay long.  I have to go flat hunting,” Peggy said after a moment of silence, squeezing Angie’s hand lightly, then letting go. 

 

Immediately, Angie missed the touch.  Then she had an idea. 

 

“There’s an open apartment in my boarding house,” Angie said quickly, pulling the newspaper and flipping to the correct page.

 

“Here,” Angie said as she handed the paper to Peggy.

 

“It looks lovely,” Peggy said with a small smile.

 

“Devine more like.   You don’t see a deal like that every day.” Angie leaned across the bar again, flirtatious smile on full display. 

 

“I really shouldn’t,” Peggy said folding the newspaper and handing it back to Angie. 

 

Angie folded her arms and refused to take it back.

 

“C’mon English.  It’s a great place, lots of great girls, plus I’d be your neighbor, so that’s not nothing!” Angie said, smiling at Peggy. 

 

“Angie we’ve only just met!” Peggy insisted, placing the newspaper on the counter. 

 

“But we’re soul mates!” Angie said, frustration finally showing in her tone. 

 

_Damn it. Did I really just say that?_

 

“At least… I think we are,” Angie said uncertainly, biting her lip. 

 

\---

 

Peggy felt her heart plummet at the uncertainty of Angie’s tone.  The poor girl must’ve suffered a lot of heartbreak and disappointment in the past. Goodness knows Peggy had.

 

“We are,” Peggy whispered, even though they were the only one’s in the automat. 

 

The smile that broke across Angie’s face was worth everything. All the years of worry, and struggle, and heartbreak were worth it, just for that moment. 

 

“That’s good then,” Angie replied in an equally low voice.

 

 

It didn’t take long after that for Peggy to agree to check out the apartment Angie had recommended. 

 

 

 


End file.
